A Typical Date With Sora
by Chocolateoholic13
Summary: You never know what'll happen when you're on a date with Sora. Luckily, Kairi was prepared for anything! Oneshot SoKai


Okay, this is a random oneshot I wrote back in the summer. I'm bored so I thought I'd put it up. Please enjoy A Typical Date With Sora!

* * *

Kairi quickly did a 180 spin in the center of her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She turned back to her bed and threw all of the items she had set there in her oversized purse. It was an odd assortment of things, some of which included: sunscreen, a tube of Neosporin, a Tide-to-Go stick, a small box of bandages, her swim suit, etc. _You can never be too careful, _she thought before adding an extra t-shirt and a pair of shorts to her bag.

"Kairi, Sora's here," her mom yelled from the floor below.

_Finally_, she thought. He had _finally_ arrived for their date a half hour after he said he would. Although, Kairi wasn't surprised he was late. Sora had been late to almost every date he had asked her on. She was used to it. He knew how to _keep her waiting_. That's Sora for you, chokable one minute, lovable the next.

Kairi walked to her door and then looked over her shoulder just in case something had been left behind. Knowing Sora was a magnet for accidents, she knew she'd need pretty much everything she had shoved into her bag.

"She's probably still putting on makeup," she heard her mom say. "Might be a while."

Kairi ignored the comment and descended the stair case. She spotted Sora lounging on the couch seeming perfectly at home. _Well, I'm glad he's comfortable_, she thought sarcastically. _Mom, would you leave already!_

When she reached the bottom of the steps Sora caught sight of her and stood up. "Hey, Kai," he smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, all set," She confirmed as they walked through the open front door.

"Have fun," Kairi's mom called from the living room.

"So, what are we doing?" Kairi asked curiously as he led her down the driveway to the sidewalk.

"I don't know," Sora said grinned sheepishly. "I thought we could just wing it." Kairi giggle. This meant trouble. Well, the day definitely wouldn't be boring.

Without even realizing it, they had ended up at the beach. She knew her bathing suit would come in handy. "Do you want to swim?" She asked looking out at the cool inviting water. She hadn't seemed to notice how hot the day was until she saw the water in front of her.

Sora seemed to be thinking along those same lines. "Sounds good." He agreed.

Sora ran towards the water taking off his shoes socks and shirt as he went. Why did it have to be so easy for guys? All they had to do was lose the top and they were good. How Kairi wished she didn't have to take up time to go change. It would have been a couple extra minutes she could spend with him. She sighed and headed for the changing rooms.

Five minutes, and a very tangled up halter top, later she made it back to the beach. Walking up to the water, she scanned the bobbing heads looking for her spiky-haired boyfriend, but he didn't seem to be out there.

"Hmm…that's weird," she muttered. _Where'd he go?_

"What's weird?"

She turned abruptly and came face to face with Sora. "Where'd you come from?" she asked confused.

"I was right there waiting for you," he pointed at a towel some twenty feet behind them.

_Aw, he waited for me._ Wow, how had she missed that? The towel alone stood out. Sora had to be the only person over the age of ten to bring a Mickey Mouse towel to the beach and not be embarrassed by it.

"Are you laughing at my towel?" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"Maybe," Kairi teased realizing she must have laughed out loud.

"Oh, you're going down sister," he laughed lunging for her.

"You gotta catch me first," she said dodging his grab and running down the shoreline.

"No prob—OW!"

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Sora was sitting awkwardly in the sand cradling his left foot. "What's wrong?"

"I stepped on something _sharp!" _he moaned.

She approached him while digging in her bag for some of the medical supplies she'd predicted she'd need.

"Let me see," she gestured at his foot. He carefully moved it towards her. "You're bleeding. Geez, that's kinda deep. What'd you step on?"

"A shell, I think," he shrugged.

Kairi rolled her eye and began taking things out of her purse in search of the Neosporin. It was a little tube, and it had probably already fallen to the very bottom of the bag. With everything she took out Sora's eye's grew bigger and bigger.

"What'd you do, bring your whole room?" he asked dumbfounded.

Her hand collided with the little tube and she pulled it out of the bag in triumph. "Here you go," she smiled squeezing a little out and putting it on his cut. She grabbed the box of bandages, which had already been removed from her bag, and picked the biggest one.

"I knew I would need this," Kairi commented placing the bandage over the wound.

"Yeah, well I do hurt myself a lot," Sora mumbled grudgingly.

Kairi began replacing her belongings into the stretched out tote bag, pausing to apply sun screen when she had picked up that bottle.

"Well, this was a bust," Sora sighed. "We never even got to swim." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head.

"It's okay, there are plenty of things we can do," Kairi said positively.

"How about the park?" he suggested randomly.

"Sure," she agreed pulling her own shirt on over her bathing suit.

"But first…" Sora exclaimed. He ran, rather gingerly because of his foot, to the small food stand next to the beach. Kairi stood up and pulled her shorts back on. She picked up her purse and veered to follow him, but soon found that was unnecessary. He was already back, two ice creams in his hand.

Kairi raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? I was hungry," he said bluntly. She giggled and took the cone he was offering her. "To the park!" Sora cheered.

They hadn't walked four steps before Sora's foot caused him to sway off balance and send him crashing into Kairi.

"Ow, sorry Kairi," Sora grumbled pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm okay," she assured him. Sora held out his hand to help her up. "Aw, but my ice cream didn't survive." Kairi pouted, starring at the crushed melting cone on the ground.

"Uh, neither did mine," Sora said nervously.

She glanced up at him. Sure enough he was holding an ice creamless cone, but where'd the ice cream go. She searched around his feet but couldn't spot anything but her own destroyed dessert in the sand.

"Where'd it go?" she question.

"Um…well," he muttered pointing at her shirt. Right in the dead center of her stomach was the rest of Sora's ice cream. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's ok," Kairi said grabbing a few napkins and the Tide-to-Go stick from her bag.

"Again with the purse," Sora griped with humor in his voice. "Huh, at least we won't have to go to the store."

Working quickly, Kairi had the ice cream glob off and the stain gone before Sora had finish his rant. "See, no harm done."

"You're amazing," Sora smiled.

"So, do you still want to go to the park?" she asked trying to hide the huge blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sure!"

-----------

They made it to the park with little problems. Unfortunately, the park was extremely muddy from the rain they had received the previous day.

Sora threw Kairi a nervous glance. "Uh…do you still want to go?"

"Sure, I'm covered," She giggled pulling her extra cloths out to show him.

"Why am I not surprised," he chuckled.

"Race you to the slide,"

"Oh, you are so on."

They sprinted to the tall aluminum slide, Sora winning by a large margin. Kairi followed him up the ladder and then down the metal shoot into the giant pile of mud at the bottom. Thank goodness she had thought to bring the second outfit, not that it would save her hair. She should have packed a hairdryer. It was time to use her special cleanliness power. She had to save the hair!

After a few more times down the slide, they sat down on the swing set.

"How did you manage to get completely dirty, but not get any mud on your face or hair?" Sora asked dumbfounded.

"It's a gift," Kairi smirked leaning closer to him. "Not something you could ever do."

"Oh come on, you can teach me. I'm a quick learner," Sora joked back. He leaned in too, leaving only a few inches in between them.

"I'll think about it," She said closing the distance.

"Hmm…" Sora said thoughtfully when the broke apart a minute later. "Tasted like…" he licked his lips. "…apple."

Kairi raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he meant. _Apple…apple?_ She thought. "Ohhhh, my lip gloss." She said in realization.

"You got any more of that," Sora said distracted by the new taste.

Kairi pulled open her purse for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, and began digging through it. The lip gloss was nowhere to be found. Thinking back she had a brief memory of her laying the tube on her desk to make room for everything else she would need today.

"Oh man, the one thing I forget," She grumbled. "I left it on my desk before we left my house."

"So the bag has its limits," Sora sniggered.

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked back up at him. "The one thing I forget…" She repeated trailing off.

"I think I'll live," Sora laughed to himself before leaning in for another kiss. Who need lip gloss, this was so much better.

Kairi had been right about one thing. She had needed all of those items. But when you go on a date with Sora you had to be prepared for the unexpected. The question is, what he will unexpectedly do next?

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you liked it, and please review!


End file.
